Tales of the Innocent
by snowdays
Summary: HitsuRuki: Because children see the world differently than adults...the innocent and the beautiful have no enemy but time.
1. Prologue

A/N: WOOT! Another story. Hope you like it^^"

Recommended song:....pshhh! It's in Japaneese. I'll just put a link thingy....if that's possible. http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wmiQNm7BIpA&feature=related...hope that works :P

* * *

**Tales of the Innocent**

Prologue

* * *

Once upon a time there was a dream.  
A happy dream.  
Where the smiling sun never stops shinning,  
where cute animals frolic about,  
and the people stop and smile, even for a little while.  
There once was a dream.  
A child's dream.

* * *

There once was a house built out of stone. Wooden floors, walls, and window sills. Where Tables and chairs worn from dust, and pipes screeched and moaned from rust. This is the place where I don't feel so alone, for this is the place that I call home...

"M-mommy...*hic*...daddy...*sniff*..." A voice cried quietly in the bushes. "...t-they took....it.....everything."

"....Ichimaru-taicho, did you hear that?" A un-seated shinigami whispered in a hushed tone to his superior.

"Hmmm.....it seems ta be commin' from the woods, ain't that 'bout right?" Gin replied, smiling that same smile he always wore.

Leaves rustled as the two shinigami made their way over to the sobbing source which turned out to be a quivering, little girl, curled into a tight ball. The two had been ordered to dispatch a hollow that had been terrorizing/ sucking the soul out of humans, even though Gin insisted that he could do it all by his self, Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered him to show this nuisance, his nickname-- courtesy of Gin, the ropes. Once they got back, they were immediately sent to clear up some gang causing trouble in the 78th District of Rukongai; one of the dirtiest, despicable places out there.

It was one of those places where, if you're a normal dead person, and you get lost all by yourself, you might as well save yourself the trouble and kill yourself right then and there. If your a soul reaper, then, who cares? You could just kido everyone to death.

Though he hated to comply, Gin had to respect Yamamoto-soutaicho's orders and carry them out with dignity, at least until the old coot keeled over and died. That or, Aizen decides to finally grow some balls and carry out his whole "Get-The-Hogyoku-And-Get-The-Fuck-Out-Of-Here-Then-Make-My-Own-Heaven" plan. His grin faltered a little at this thought but still kept it in place which takes years of back-breaking practice.

"Would ya' lookie here. Just like a doll, don't cha think?" He crooned softly. Looking at the quivering girl, his slitted eyes curved in pure glee. "Just like a porcelain doll...."

The white/gray-haired shinigami stared at the petite, quivering mass of child, a tad bit bloody and sported a torn, light purple dress. The frills crumpled and tear stains littered here and there from the child's constant sniffling and bawling. Odd that she wasn't wearing shoes, bearing scrapped knees and disheveled, raven hair caked with sweat and blood.

Hearing his voice, said girl, curious/scared to see who it was that interrupted her pity party, looked up from her spot on the floor. Taking in a shaky breath, she observed her new "guests"; seemingly weary, she let out a small hiccup and looked back down, tired and scared. Eyes downcast, she tried collecting herself, for she didn't like looking weak in front of anybody. She didn't want the pity they gave out when they see her; it made her sad. It truly did.

Large lavender eyes, raven hair, the look of pure innocence. She started to wipe the tears away with her pale, delicate hands, still hiccuping here and there. She tried to make herself look descent, though she failed miserably-- not that anyone had the heart to tell her except, maybe, Gin. He was, in fact, heartless; toying with others feelings until they eventually caved in. That's what he liked best, anyway.

Oh, how he would simply _adore _getting his hands on this doll.

The un-ranked shinigami, or "Nuisance", turned to walk away. 'What a pitiful girl. No wonder this place is one of the poorest districts around; kids like these laying around...' He thought, disgusted; he originated from the richer parts of Rukongai. He snorted, thinking about how high and mighty he was; he ignored the little girl and began walking away.

It took him a few beats to notice that Ichimaru-taicho wasn't with him. He turned back, puzzled.

"Ya's can't just go and leave this poor kiddo here," Gin lectured this "nuisance"; he bent down, hands on his knees, and looked at the cute doll....er girl.

"Then kill it." The un-seated shinigami snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It.....a doll.

Gin simply shrugged and looked back at the sad little doll as the nuisance walked away. "Where are ya parents, kiddo?"

The little girl sniffled and wearily opened her eyes, tears no longer falling as she had worn herself out from crying. "They wouldn't wake up," she answered hoarsely, voice musically sad, so shy, so cute!

Gin hummed for a few moments, "Ain't that just the darnest thing I've ever heard. Well," He gently scooped the little doll into his arms, she was surprisingly light, "Your mommy and daddy went on a very long trip, and they decided that I would take care of you. " His smile stretched wider.

The raven-haired girl nodded in understanding before cautiously clutching the white fabric of his robes, carefully she leaned against his chest, feeling the warmth and hearing his heart beat. 'mmmmm....mommy and daddy don't have this anymore....' She thought, feeling that her eyes were growing heavy.

She liked this person.

Gin turned around and began walking toward Seireitei, still cradling the raven-haired beauty.

The un-seated officer came over, glancing at the sleeping _filth _residing in Ichimaru-taicho's arms with distaste. He narrowed his eyes, "Wha....you didn't kill that _filth_!" he spat in disgust.

Gin just continued grinning and began to head back to Seireitei, ignoring the nuisance.

The un-ranked shinigami huffed , but continued to talk, "Yamamoto-soutaicho's going to be furious, if you bring back _trash...._" He remarked, smartly. Gin's ever-present smile faltered at that remark, before, in a blink of an eye, returning.

With the small rustle of his robes, Gin shunpoed behind the nuisance. "My, my, don't cha get all smart now....we wouldn't want an _accident _ta' happen, now would we?"

Even when threatening to kill, Gin kept his smile set in; the doll fast asleep in his arms, snoring softly. She was, like any child, oblivious to the mass murder and evil in the world.....in the _after _world that is. She had already been though _the world _for.....two months, maybe. Dieing as an infant sure had its perks, not having the chance to experience the _real _world.

The un-seated shinigami froze and took a deep, shaky breath, trying to regulate his erratic pulse. I mean, really, a captain threatening an un-ranked shinigami? Preposterous....right? He needed some goddamn reassurance right about now; he took a cautious step forward. He was in a hell of a different league now.

Gin gladly took a step forward; he liked the thrill of the kill. Like a sly fox, he creeped forward, not making a sound even though he was still cradling the cute doll; he rested his mouth near the other man's ear and whispered in a sweet, childish voice, "Boo...."

The man, about to crap in his robes, let out a high-pitch, girlish shriek. This man had the balls of a mouse, and that's insulting the _mouse. _

As the ball-less man ran away squealing like the little girl he was, the raven-haired doll woke up.

"........hmmmm?" She rubbed at her eyes, tired. Aw, so cute. "...what's happening, Otou-san?"

Holy, gods, who probably don't exist, above. Are Gin's ears decieving him? Otou-san? She barely knew him. Hell. He didn't even know her _name_.

"Nothin. Nothin. Just an animal. The leaves sure are pretty today aren't they, kiddo?"

"....mmmmm....it's Rukia...." She replied tired;smiling, he rocked her back to sleep.

"....Rukia." He let her name experimentally roll off his tongue. He smiled; what a cute name.

* * *

When Rukia awoke, she found her new Otou-san sitting at a big desk, surrounded by lots of papers. The sound of ink scribbling on paper filled the room.

"Otou-san?" She asked inquired questioningly, looking around the huge room. Eyes wide with awe, she jumped off the plushy couch and explored the lengthof the room, fingers skimming the shelves and walls. Her mouth made a small O, as she spun around in a circle trying to look at each and every thing. It seemed as if she had never seen an office before.

Gin smiled as he gazed at her; cute, so cute. Though her tattered clothes bothered him a little, he admired her grace and sweet, innocent expression.

Like a ballerina, tiny feet tapped around the room;eyes closed, she started to hum a tuneless song as she twirled around.

Inspecting the blood on her person, Gin decided to let her take a bath.

"Ru--"

Without warning, the door slammed open.

"Gin, I hear that you have brought a child with you; a girl, no less." A busty strawberry-blond asked in a hard, threatening tone, walking in with swift steps. Curly, orange hair swished and bounced around happily, as she made her way over to his desk.

Rukia stopped twirling and humming as she saw the woman stroll past her, not noticing the little girl. The woman's eyes were only trained on Otou-san. Rukia thought she was very pretty, even though she was angry.

She slammed her hands down onto the table, knocking some papers off and onto the floor; she didn't care. "Just....*eyes closed, she took a deep breath* just what are you planning on doing with her?" She asked wearily.

"Why would you think that I'm planning something?" Gin inquired innocently, looking up at her with that same grin. "I'm hurt that you would think that I'm up to no good, Rangiku. I really am." He fingered his heart but remained grinning, nonetheless.

His last remark only fed her ever-lasting hate for him. Fingers gripping the edges of the wooden desk and nails digging into the underside which left little crescent indents, she screamed, "DON'T YOU FU-"

"You're very pretty." Rukia commented sweetly, voicing her thoughts; she smiled a little and blushed, thinking that she interrupted something important. Small hands covering her mouth from saying anymore to the pretty lady, she turned around with a 'swooosh' and sat on the hard-wood floor, cross-legged. She tried blending in with the wall, so the pretty lady wouldn't see her like she did before.

"....." The pretty lady named 'Rangiku' turned around to see the new voice, who, quite frankly, interrupted her hissy fit. Strawberry-blond hair bouncing, she noticed the small girl cowering in the corner, sitting cross-legged and facing the wall. "W-wha....." She was knocked speechless.

"This....this....poor girl....what....what happened to her?" Immediately, she thought of Gin; disgust filled her to the very brim. A new-found hatred brewed within her; this...man...no. He did not deserve to be dubbed a "man". _It _had just done the lowest thing possible; it was impossibly low, even for him. Had he....had he really hurt a little _girl_?

Her mothering instincts kicked in, as she saw the blood caked in her raven locks. Her dress, she could guess was once pretty and frilly, but now was ripped to shreds and covered in dirt. Her stomach lurched, doing a queasy flip-flop. This poor girl couldn't have been over five, as far as looks could go.

She was disgusted, not at the girl, but at Gin. She didn't even want to see his face anymore. "You sicken me....you really do....." she whispered, only loud enough so Gin could hear. With that out of her system, she walked over to the sitting girl and enveloped her into a gentle hug.

Rukia tensed at the contact but relaxed after a few moments. It felt....warm and nice; a fluffy, lighthearted feeling bubbled inside her. Mommy and daddy can't do this anymore....they weren't warm.

"mmm....." Rukia leaned back into the warmth, wanting to stay like this forever....in this pretty woman's warm hug. So warm. So nice.

She tipped her head back to see the pretty woman's face, which, she guessed, looked as pretty as the rest of her.

Still looking at her face, Rukia smiled. She was.... "Pretty!" Rukia exclaimed in an awed tone. Cautiously, she raised a small hand to touch the pretty woman's face, just to make sure she was real.

It made contact. She was real! Rukia's smile got wider as her entire face lit up with joy. Eyes closed, she grinned sweetly. "Hi."

The pretty lady looked puzzled for a little but smiled back. She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

Rukia basked in the warmth until something wet fell on her cheek; she opened her eyes and saw the pretty lady crying. It was Rukia's turn to be puzzled.

Still cupping the pretty lady's face, she asked softly, "Why are you crying? You're much prettier when you smile."

The pretty lady looked at Rukia and smiled though her tears, taking a hand from and touching the hand that was resting on her face. She grasped it lightly and stood up, smile still in place.

"Come now, child."

"....mmmm," Rukia stood up as well, a little wobbly from sitting too long.

As the two walked out of the office, Rukia took one last look at her new Otou-san. He wasn't smiling and that made Rukia sad.

"Byeee, Otou-san!! I'll come back soon!!" She raised a free hand and waved. Trying to cheer him up, she flashed the cutest smile a five-year-old could give.

Otou-san and the pretty blond lady both froze and looked at her funny. The pretty lady started to walk faster, talking quietly to herself, as Otou-san smiled back and waved.

"Bye. Bye. Rukia-chan."

* * *

The pretty blond gently tugged Rukia along the bustling dirt road filled with small stand owners and homely shops. They waved and chided the pretty woman to come to their stores and shops while other pedestrians simply chose to stop and stare.

"mmmm......where are we going?" Rukia asked, a little awkwardly. The pretty, strawberry-blond lady hadn't talked since she bid Otou-san goodbye; she wondered if she was angry. Rukia didn't want her to be angry, though she had no clue why she _would_ be angry.

"Is Okaa-san mad at Rukia for saying bye to Otou-san?" She blurted out, voicing her bothered thoughts. Silently smacking her head against a wall, Rukia gasped at her rudeness. Embarrassed, she looked down, pale cheeks turning red. "G-gomenasai...."

"....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Okaa-san had burst out laughing, a bit....ungracefully. She clutched her sides as she fell to the floor, making pedestrians stop and stare some more. Rukia noticed that some males were looking at her with...she couldn't quite place it. Interest? Maybe, however it wasn't one of those thoughtful looks. It was a bit intense and on edge like they were waiting for something. It stumped her.

"....o-okaa-san?" Rukia looked down, placing the tip of her thumb into her mouth, at the still laughing woman who was, quite frankly, rolling....in the dirt, "D-daijoubu? Are you hurt? There are tears in Okaa-san's eyes....did you get dirt in them?"

So, so CUTE! Okaa-san's eyes flickered to Rukia before completely oozing into a puddle of awe. Cute! CUTE! So **KAWAII**!!!!!

"N-no, I...I'm fine....." Okaa-san stopped laughing/ rolling in the dirt, much to the many male's distaste, and wiped the tears from her face. "Hmm? These are tears of happiness, child."

To further explain, she held up a tear on her index finger near Rukia's face. "These are tears from you."

"Tears from me....?" Rukia pointed to herself, confused. She lolled her head to the side, pondering upon these thoughts; her lips slightly pouted.

"Yes." Okaa-san stood up, brushing herself off with one hand. She smiled at the sky and reached out to capture the shinning sun. "When someone's happy to see someone they love, they might start to cry. Not from sadness, but from happiness. Or, when some one's very happy or laughs at something funny or cute, they might shed tears of happiness."

"Happy to see someone.....very happy......" Rukia echoed, amazed. A bright smile stretched across her face; slowly, she took Okaa-san's, which still held the tear, and put it in front of her face, inspecting it. "A tear for me...."

Closing her eyes, she hugged the hand close to her chest, feeling the warmth bubble within her. "Just for me....."

A tear slid down Rukia's pale cheek, dropping and mixing with Okaa-san's tear. ".....j-just for me....a tear of happiness."

She looked up at her new Okaa-san, feeling that everything was going to be okay. Eyes brimming with tears, she smiled.

"Okaa-san.....a tear from you." She released her Okaa-san's hand and showed her the tears, mixed into one shinning droplet. "A tear for you."

The droplet shinned in the sunlight, sparkling brighter than the sun.

"A tear of happiness....Okaa-san."

Her Okaa-san smiled, also crying softly. "Yes. A tear of happiness."

They both stared at the droplet as it slid down onto the ground, leaving a dark spot before drying up from the sun's rays.

As it disappeared, they both began waltzing down the dirt road, crying tears of happiness.

"Ne, ne, Okaa-san..." Rukia began, kicking up some dirt with an uncovered toe, "you never told me where were going!"

"Hm...?" Her Okaa-san looked at her from the corner of her eye, "We are going.....*she thought for a little*....to the bathhouse."

"Bath...house?" Rukia inquired thoughtfully, not knowing what a "bathhouse" was.

"It's where you go and clean yourself up!" Okaa-san squealed, swinging their interlocked hands in the air.

"We're going to a river?"

"No....it's sort of......" Okaa-san had a hard time explaining. "Let's see....there's a hot spring and.....-OOOFF!!"

Okaa-san crashed into something small and....fluffy?

The small, fluffy person and Okaa-san both crashed to the ground.

"AND STAY OUT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" A shopkeeper yelled after the white-haired boy, who was crying.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT THIS POOR BOY!!!!" Okaa-san yelled back at the shopkeeper.

The man quickly retreated into the safety of his store, seeing her black and white shinigami robes.

"Okaa-san, Shiro-chan is crying..." Rukia murmured, tugging on her Okaa-san's robe pants. "Are they tears of happiness?"

"No, child." She answered, giving an icy glare at the shopkeeper's back as he retreated like the ball-less coward he was. "These are tears of sadness...."

She shook her head as she walked over to the fallen boy. She bent down, comfortingly; she opened her mouth to sympathize.

Slowly, she raised a hand; Rukia guessed to pat his head or something along those lines.

"AND **YOU**, DON'T JUST LIE THERE CRYING ABOUT IT!! *she grabbed a hand full of his white hair, lifting him up so they were seeing eye to eye* IF YOU'RE A MAN, YOU SHOULD STAND UP FOR YOURSELF LIKE ONE!!" She screamed in his surprised face.

Rukia fell over in shock. Was this really _her _Okaa-san? Did someone just switch bodies with her or something?!?!

Shiro-chan was quite surprised as well, but regained his composure and screamed right back, furious.

"**YOU'RE **THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME DOWN!! AND I WASN'T CRYING!! **GET OFF**!!" He kicked his legs in mid-air to add effect, vein throbbing.

Okaa-san was surprised and loosened her grip on his hair. Taking this opportunity, he slapped her hand away and ran off.

"AH!" Okaa-san cried, reaching a hand out to him.

"HEY, WAIT RIGHT THERE!" She yelled after his retreating form, but it was too late. Shiro-chan was already long gone, leaving behind a cloud of dirt which choked some angry pedestrians.

"Okaa-san....I'll get him." Rukia offered, inspecting her new Okaa-san's helpless face. "Shiro-chan seemed.....stressed and sad. Besides, tears of sadness are no good...."

Not waiting for her Okaa-san's answer, she began running after the short-tempered, white-haired boy. Bare feet slapping against the hard, packed earth; she didn't really mind the pain, as long as it was for Okaa-san. Any pain was okay; she had given her something no one had ever bothered to give to her.....a tear of happiness and that made her very happy inside.

A smile began to play on her pale face. "I want Shiro-chan to experience the same thing...."

Snapping out of her daze, Rangiku spotted the petite girl's retreating form down the dirt road. "HEY! WAIT.....SHIT I DON'T KNOW HER NAME!!!"

Wracking her brain for the girl's name, what did Gin call her again? Um. Um. She hit her head with her balled up fists in aggravation.

"AGH!!! Um..um....Ru....ru......**RUKIA-CHAN**!!!!!!!" Matsumoto screamed out....to no one. Rukia had already gone to search.

"DAMN IT!" Matsumoto cried, as she began to shunpoe after her. "MY BABY!"

She stopped mid-step, confused at herself. "Did I just say 'My Bab--"

A black hell butterfly fluttered around her, delivering a message.

"Shit." Matsumoto paused begrudgingly and lifted a finger to let the disturbance land on the tip of her index finger.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, since you are the closest shinigami, please go out and patrol the 65th District of Rukongai. There seems to be a disturbance occurring."

And with that message, the black butterfly dissolved into small sparkles, flying away with the wind.

"Damnit....I guess Rukia-chan would be okay by herself for a few minutes...."

* * *

"Oi! Shiro-chaaaaaan~!!" Rukia yelled playfully as she ran after where she last saw the crying boy, looking around frantically for a hint of white, "Where are you?!?"

She stopped, searching for something familiar. "....Shiro-chan?"

Dirt kicked up in her face as the wind howled fiercely, this place wasn't familiar. Anything but familiar.

Surrounded by worn clubs with weird, colorful pictures and bars with half-asleep men slouching or laying in front of them, Rukiagot a bad feeling in the pit of her tiny stomach; they were looking at her with that same gaze full of interest though their eyes were lidded.

"Hm?" Rukia was confused...was she doing something funny? Stumped, she inspected herself. Was there something on her?

She turned around in little circles, trying to find something wrong. When she spotted nothing, she looked back at the men with round, curious, violet eyes.

One the men looked up, feeling her gaze and flashed her a crooked grin. Eyes lidded, he showed his crooked, yellow teeth with pride.

Unconsciously, Rukia shuddered and felt rude. She felt bad; she shouldn't be shuddering at this sleepy man.

"Hey, girly...." The man coughed into his dirt-covered palm. "....could you help this_ poor _man up?"

Seeing a chance to make up her earlier rudeness, Rukia complied happily with a small bob of her head.

"Hai!" She squeaked in a musical tone; she sounded like wind chimes blowing in the summer breeze. It was a very refreshing to hear to anyone who happened to pass by.

From behind a Sakura tree, a pair of small ears perked up upon hearing the almost earth-real voice.

Rukia, oblivious to the eavesdropper, headed to the sleepy man. Tiny feet shuffling along the dirt road, she heard her heart-beat pulse erratically.

_Hmmm_? She thought, puzzled_. Why is my heart so uneasy? It feels as if I am doing something wrong by helping this man....how could this be? _

Her body stopped moving, desperately trying to tell her something important_. Why is this happening? Is there something wrong with this man? It's rude to agree to help and just change your mind, you know...._

Withthat, her body started to move again; onestep after another, closing in on the now smiling sleepy man. The dry ground crunched underneath her bare feet as she came closer. An unfamiliar stench caught her attention from five feet away from the smiling man. It made her inwardly cringe, actually, because it smelt bitter but fruity. Sort of like vinegar, fruit, but not sweet, earth, and smoke. It was perplexing to a child like a hot stove.

_Ha? This smells weird......is it a drink? Maybe I should ask him for some once I help him up! _She mentally slapped herself, for thinking such selfish thoughts. _But....that would be rude._

"Com'on Com'on, girly. Could ya help this poor man out?" Something about his smile seemed off, a little crazy...

"Hai. Hai." Rukia continued onwards, this sickening making her stomach do queasy flip-flops. The vinegar and fruit smell was getting stronger as she closed in.

A the wind howled almost disapprovingly throughout the whole district, she carefully reached out a hand when she was about a foot away. "Here...."

The sleepy, crazy-smiling man reached out a big, dirty hand and grasped hers tightly. A little too tightly...

With an insane laugh he pulled her in with a muscle-ripping force; his hysterical smile seemed to cover his entire face.

Innocent, violet eyes wide, Rukia let out a small squeak in surprise before colliding head-first on the dirt road.

Eyes bloodshot, he cackled as he heard a sickening cracking sound.

_Okaa-san.....Otou-san......_

The wind whooshed in pure horror; the figure behind the tree tensed and took a sharp intake of breath but remained silent, nevertheless.

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Bad? Horrible? So bad that I should just delete it and pretend nothing happened? Oh, did I have any mistakes?


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Uh....going on two....finally.^^

* * *

Tales of the Innocent

Chapter One

* * *

"Uwaaaaaah!" Rukia gawked at all the marvelous building, purple eyes wide and mouth in a big O shape. Her head tried doing a 360 as she inspected the white, marble walls; she twirled around in her frilly, violet dress.

Her fingertips skimmed the smooth, marble, smiling at the feeling of her fingers gliding over the shiny walls. She looked at her reflection in the shiny wall, and an idea popped up in her

mind. Otou-san always loved reading her fairy tales before she went to sleep, so why not try it out?

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the luckiest of them all?" She sang in a light, feathery tone to the walls.

"You are, Rukia." The walls seemed to echo back to her, a tad biter-sweet. "You are..."

Smiling at the answer, she began to twirl around in her favorite dress; Otou-san gave it to her when she first came to Los Noches.

She spun around in small circles, cherishing the feeling of smooth marble under her bare feet. All thoughts about her Otou-san's empty warning and scolding to stay in her room flew out of her tiny mind.

It felt good just spinning around, hearing the sound of her own light footsteps echoing throughout the majestic but bare white hallways.

Another idea popped up in her head, and she stopped spinning. With a huge smile adorning her pale face, she began an epic adventure...to the center of Los Noches. Since in her short time staying here, she had yet to see the entirety of the massive buildings.

"Oh, how truly lucky you are, Rukia...." The voice, who Rukia thought to be the "wall", echoed once more, though in a grave tone. "Please, treasure the luck bestowed upon you with all your heart."

"Yosh! To the center of Los Noches, HERE COMES RUKIA!" Merrily, she squeaked, as she ran full speed into no place in particular, small feet slapping rhythmically against the marble floor.

"Fufufu, treasure it while it lasts..." Somewhere in the walls, the voice echoed away, still cackling.

Today's mission: To the center of Los Noches!

* * *

Somewhere else in Los Noches...

"Urgh! Open y- Dammit! You- son of a -ARGHH!!" Scowling and nostrils flaring in aggravation, an infuriated Grimmjow howled while struggling for dear life.

**Crash**

"....." Ulquiorra, content with watching, sighed, but continued to watch yet another display of idiocy from the blue-haired male, a hint of interest glowing behind his usual cold, green orbs.

More annoyed grunts and the shuffling of clothes filled the room.

"AUGHHH!?!?!" Patience wearing thin, Grimmjow, still scowling, tossed a random drawer out of the counter, spilling out the gleaming, silver utensils out onto the marble floor.

An ear-shattering crash echoed throughout Los Noches, followed by insane laughter, courtesy of a now mental Grimmjow. Only a matter of time.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Struggling, he grabbed a random utensil off the clean floor took and repeatedly stabbed with all his might.

"Ju***stab***st...***stab***- AGH! -***stab***..DIE, BITCH!!!!" He roared, icy eyes wide in anticipation.

**Screeeeech! CRUNCH.**

With a final stab, wet, crimson liquid gushed onto his porcelain face; smiling psychotically, he lapped up the gleaming red substance that was dripping onto the once pure, white kitchen floors with a single swipe of his tongue.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

Not satisfied with his work, he began to mechanically stab again, making more crimson liquid splotching over the walls, and oozing onto the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Uliquiorra decided to speak up. "Idiot. You can't open a can with a spoon..."

"YES. ***stab*** I. ***stab*** CAN." Giving a lop-sided smirk, he laughed at his unintended pun, still stabbing. "Who the ***stab*** fuck are you? I can do whatever the ***stab*** fuck I damn please ***stab*** to do."

Ulquiorra, comfortably standing with his hangs residing in his pocket by the doorway, deemed it unnecessary to take part in this worthless conversation.

It was here that Gin unfortunately chose stroll in.

"Oi, do ya's know where....." He trailed off, taking in the ridiculous scene. Sliver spoons were littered all over the floor, Ulquiorra was looking _interested_, and Grimmjow, still grinning, was crouching in the corner of the kitchen, stabbing a ravioli can with a spoon mumbling something like "Die. Die. Die." If that wasn't already enough, the whole room was splattered with what looked almost like blood, but Gin knew by the sent that it was meat sauce.

To say the least, it was pretty awkward for all occupants, excluding Grimmjow, who was too absorbed into opening the ravioli can, which had already burst open thirteen minutes ago.

Never let Grimmjow prepare breakfast.

Breaking the awkwardness, Gin, recovering from shock, gave a half-heated chuckle and continued where he had left off. "....where the dol- er.. where the little girl is?"

Another pregnant pause.

"Die..die...die...bitch." mumbled Grimmjow. Both other occupants sweat-dropped and simultaneously wondered if his mental stability had finally cracked. Is this what the highly feared Espada were really like in the comfort of their own homes?

Deciding, for once, to fill in the silence, Ulquiorra spoke in his usual cool, clipped tone. "Should she not be in her sleeping quarters?"

Gin sighed while still keeping a smile, "No, this ain't just yer average, scatter-brained girl....this is **Rukia-chan **we're talkin 'bout."

"Then, that chibi could be just about anywhere in Los Noches..." Grimmjow grumbled, snapping out of his self-induced trance when he heard the word Rukia-chan. "Remember last week when she decided to venture into the center of the underground forest?"

At the mention of that disturbing memory, everyone shared a brief look of understanding. Spending half the day looking through every inch of the forest where the Gillians resided was not the best way to spend a Sunday morning, even though it was kind of cute to see Rukia riding on a red-headed stranger's back, who now resides in a **well** furnished cell much to her begging.

What was Los Noches coming to? Two weeks ago, allowing a little girl, shinigami, and, worst of all, getting **attached **to that little chibi would be preposterous, however somehow she managed to worm her way into their cold, twisted, and even non-existent hearts over the past weeks. Though everyone was too prideful to admit it, she was, in fact, noticeably** growing **on them, throwing all of Los Noches upside down and inside out.

All occupants sighed and Gin, following after Grimmjow, who didn't care to clean up after himself, and then Ulquiorra left the once clean kitchen.

Today's mission: finding Rukia.

"Ugh. So hungry..." moaned a starving Yammi, as he strolled into the kitchen. "I'm gonna have that ravioli that I saved in...the.....DAMN IT, **GIMMJOW**!!!"

Tousen happened to stroll by on his way to Aizen's throne room. "Yammi, clean this up."

"WHAT? No! But, I-I just fucking...No! NO! WAY IN HEL-"

"Yammi. I am on my way to pay Aizen a visit. I will not tolerate you reeking havoc in his prestige kitchen, or should I mention this to him?"

Yammi, vein throbbing, gave him a glare but indignantly grabbed a mob, nearly breaking it, and started to clean.

Satisfied, Tousen continued to stroll by.

Gritting his teeth, Yammi, not so silently, plotted vengeance.

* * *

In Aizen's throne room...

Tousen shunpoed into the room and swept low to give a respectable bow. "....Aizen-sama."

Aizen looked up from his spot on his throne. "Yes, Tousen? What's on your mind?"

Tousen stood up and voiced his thoughts. "Why is there a small girl roaming the hallways of where the **prisoners** reside?"

After a brief pause, Aizen gave a thoughtful look for a moment and answered with a wide smile. "Because...I am testing her."

How ambiguous....

"I see...." With that, he let the subject drop, apologized for interrupting, and shunpoed back out of the room like the loyal, subordinate he is. However, the side that supports justice sprung up, much to his distaste, as soon as he exited the grand room.

_Aizen-samma....what are you planning this time?  
_

Left alone to his thoughts, Aizen chuckled ominously to no one in particular. One of his...habits which developed when playing the good guy.

"Good luck, Rukia."

* * *

"UWAH!" cried a surprised Rukia, looking at the pitiful surroundings around her. "So...so....not clean!"

Dry, peeling blood caked onto the once white walls, cement floors discolored from vomit and bodily fluids, and carcasses rotting in the moldy darkness of the rusty cells. Albino mice scurried across the floors in fear of the new occupant.

"Someone even drew on the floors! Look how colorful it is!" Crouching down, Rukia cried with a frustrated huff, pursing her lips. "Rukia's journey will have to wait."

She let out a small sigh to escape as she looked around for some cleaning tools like paper towels, a bucket, some soap would be nice too. "Ah, it's so dark here. I should ask Otou-san about this place later...needs some brightness!"

Just as her hand had reached out to something that resembled a stick, something or someone grabbed her ankle, as she stumbled past; consequently, she came tumbling down. "Ack!"

**Crash! **

"Little girl, little girl."

"Hm?" Hissing from the fall, Rukia, sitting on the floor, rubbed her ankle and looked around for the raspy voice.

_This seems familiar? _

"Come. Come. Come." Suddenly, slimy, grimy pairs of hands grabbed at her ankles, slowly pulling her in.

"E-ehhhh?" Squeaking, she was flipped painfully onto her stomach, crumpling the precious dress Gin had given to her.

_It's happening again..._

"Won't you come help us?" a raspy voice desperately pleaded, pulling harder.

As her chin smashed into the floor, Rukia had accidentally bitten her tongue, tasting metal immediately. Hot tears rolled down her face as she clawed and struggled to get away from the iron death grip crushing her thin ankles.

_Will Otou-san come this time?_

"Yes. Won't you come help us, little girl?" another higher voice cackled from behind, shrouded in darkness. _  
_

"O...ot..ou-s-san...!" she choked out through tears. Smelling the delicious scent of blood, rats began to pour out of their hiding places and cluster around the uncovered flesh of new meat, sharp teeth nipping, scratching, and biting.

_Otou-san...otou-san....okaa-san.....isn't here....why does this always happen? Why does this happen to Rukia? Has Rukia done something wrong?_

"Save us. Save us." All chanted ominously in unison, still pulling like a sacrifice was about to be eaten.

Painful memories came flooding back, as Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to ignore the searing pain. The voices were sounding from all around her, desperate for freedom, desperate for food. **Rukia** food.

_"Okaa-san, Shiro-chan is crying..." Rukia murmured, tugging on her Okaa-san's robe pants. "Are they tears of happiness?"_

_"No, child." She answered, giving an icy glare at the shopkeeper's back as he retreated like the ball-less coward he was. "These are tears of sadness...."_

_Am I crying tears of sadness? Like the day mother and father turned cold and went on a trip? The day Otou-san found me? The day I tried to help that man? The time when I woke up in Los Noches and Otou-san told me that the man, who smelled funny, had taken a trip like mother and father? Those tears....those tears should not happen. People should only make tears of happiness..._

"O...otou-san..." she gasped, tears pouring onto the filthy floor.

"Ikorosu, Shinsō."

* * *

A/N: Wow. That...was not so good. I just love how it starts off all light and fluffy and spirals down into emoness... I just wanted to update before testing and all that .___." I'll edit it later...much later.

~Snowdays


End file.
